


Of cursed Swords and their Masters

by Haineko



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Kikoku, Sandai Kitetsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haineko/pseuds/Haineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kitetsu isn’t all that happy about you being here."</p>
<p>"Kikoku isn’t pleased with the situation either."</p>
<p>Just a bit of interaction between Zoro and Law based on the fact that they both possess a cursed sword.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edited on 04/14/2017</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of cursed Swords and their Masters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything
> 
> This is not beta read so if you find any mistakes please take the time to point them out to me so that I can remove them.

## Of cursed Swords and their Masters

Law settled down with a sigh, the question of what he had gotten himself into crossing his mind yet again. 

The Strawhats might be his best bet to take Doflamingo down but they certainly weren’t doing his sanity any favors. 

Although to be fair it was mainly Mugiwara-ya with his loud, carefree, intrusive, all-encompassing and compelling nature. Not that his crew tried all that hard to resist – on the contrary, most of them seemed more than happy enough to simply go along with every mad scheme their captain came up with. 

But that wasn’t really the point. The point was that ever since he stepped on their ship he hadn’t had one moment for himself. Well at least until now. 

Finally though Mugiwara-ya seemed to have tiered of trying to get him to participate in their games and of probing Ceasar, prompting the other captain to search for entertainment elsewhere and taking the last of his crewmembers with him. 

The resulting silence was like heaven to Law. Making sure that his nodachi was securely resting against his shoulder he leaned back against the mast and closed his eyes. 

But before he could doze off he heard steps coming up to him over the grass. 

Inwardly he groaned – couldn’t he just be left alone for five minutes? Was that really too much to ask for? – but outwardly he simply opened his eyes again to see who was approaching him. 

To his surprise it was Mugiwara-ya’s second in command, or at least the one he thought inhabited that rank based on behavior. 

Wondering what the other wanted he waited in silence. But instead of speaking up the younger one merely sat down a small distance away and placed a box between them.

Afterwards he pulled out his swords from their resting place at his hip and laid them down on his free side, except for the one with the white saya which he kept in his hand.

By then Law was nearly brimming with curiosity though he held his tongue and just watched as the other proceeded. 

His patience paid off. Because as soon as he saw the contents of the box – a sword cleaning kit – all the pieces fell into place. And although the offer surprised him, he certainly wasn’t going to reject it. 

“Thank you, Zoro-ya,” he said sincerely. 

A silent nod was the only answer he got while the green-head picked out the cleaning utensils he wanted to use. 

Choosing some tools for himself he set about cleaning his own blade. 

For a while they just worked in amiable silence. A silence that was only broken after Zoro switched swords, exchanging the one he had just finished with for the one with the red saya and was well into the cleaning process. 

“Kitetsu isn’t all that happy about you being here.” 

Startled out of his meditative mindset because of the sudden interruption it took Law a few moments to catch on. 

“Kikoku isn’t pleased with the situation either. 

“Though it doesn’t express its displeasure quite as strongly as yours.”

“Well you can’t really blame it – the Sunny is our ship so you’re kind of encroaching on what it’s considering its territory.” 

Before the doctor could reply a shout of “Trafel-guy, where are you?” sounded around the ship. He flinched in response. He could practically _see_ his peace and quiet come to an end. 

“Relax,” chided the younger lowly. “Once Luffy sees that we’re cleaning our swords he’ll leave us alone.”

The words kindled a spark of hope that he might be spared from whatever scheme the other captain wanted to drag him into now.

“Ah, there you are Tra-guy.”

“Mugiwara-ya,” he greeted levelly and looked up at the newcomer.

Said newcomer pouted down at them. But in an instant the impressive pout transformed itself into an equally impressive smile.

“Since you’re busy, I’ll come back later. But you’d better be finished by then.

“Have fun. Bye Trafel-guy, Zoro!”

Law watched relieved as the energetic teen dashed off after those words, presumably looking for his sniper if his yells of “Usopp” where anything to go by.

“Don’t worry. Once you’ve been here for a while he’ll calm down a bit and won’t try to drag you into everything. Until then just be glad that you’re not the only new friend he’s made,” informed him the other swordsman with a small smirk.

“I can’t wait for that to happen.

“But back to our earlier topic – it certainly wasn’t something I considered when I proposed the alliance to your captain.

“Your Kitetsu is the first cursed blade I came across other than my own. And admittedly I didn’t pick up on it until after we had set sail and it started to make its displeasure known.

“And even if I had somehow known about it beforehand – what did it expect me to do?”

“To be honest I don’t think there is anything you could have done to prevent Kitetsu’s current behavior. It’s unhappy and throwing a fit as a result. But since this is not the first time this happened I’m not too worried. As long as we don’t try to force them to play nice with each other Kitetsu will eventually calm down, because in the end even it is aware that what Luffy says goes.

And since Luffy invited you onto the Sunny you’re save from any retaliation as long as you don’t do anything stupid.”

That last part didn’t really sound as though it was only concerning the blade but Law could appreciate the subtleness of the threat. Also it was nice to know that not all members of this crew were as happy-go-lucky as their captain. Because while there had been a lot of complaining about his plan no one had really said a word against _him_ directly. Nico-ya had come the closest with her warnings about betrayal but apart from that all others had been aboard with the alliance as soon as Mugiwara-ya had complimented them.

He still couldn’t quite believe that that had been all it took to lay all suspicions to rest. He had seriously doubted the common sense of the whole crew in light of it. And wondered how they ever managed to reach the New World with such an attitude.

“I see,” he answered calmly. He had after all anticipated threats at some point and it truly was reassuring that one had been delivered. Especially since it meant that not all of the crew were swayed so easily by their captain.

That it was such a subtle one only heightened his appreciation. For the first time since meeting all of his new allies he felt as though he could fully respect one of them as a person and not only because of their actions.

Sure Mugiwara-ya had made quite the impression through his actions both at Sabaody and at Marine HQ and he certainly admired the lengths the other was willing to go to in the name of his ambitions and convictions but the longer he had been forced to actually interact with his fellow captain the more he had felt like ripping his hair out.

He had been so lost in thought that he didn’t even immediately notice when he was finished with his blade. Shaking his head mentally at himself he carefully put away the utensils he’d used.

“Thank you again, Zoro-ya,” said Law leaning back against the mast intending to relax until his period of peace was over.

“No problem.

“And if Luffy starts to annoy you too much you can seek refuge in the library or the med bay, as he usually doesn’t go in there. The cook also boots him out of the kitchen while he cooks and he doesn’t go all that often up to the crow’s nest either.

“Ask him for a tour the next time he comes to bother you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he answered belatedly after staring uncomprehendingly at the other for a long moment. Because seriously? You shouldn’t just grant access to your ship’s library to strangers or the med bay for that matter – especially if you knew that the strangers in question possessed medical knowledge, given the amount of damage they could cause in there. Not that he himself would do that but that was beside the point. And here he had thought that he had found a relatively sane member of the Strawhat Pirates. He really should have known better.

“Your crewmates won’t mind if I simply make myself at home here?” he probed.

“Chopper would probably appreciate it if you gave him the heads up if you want to spend time in his domain but apart from that he’ll enjoy having someone around with whom he can talk about medical stuff.

“And since you have to cross through the library to get to the bathroom no one will stop you from wandering in there. Just don’t damage any books or Robin will lynch you.

“The cook usually doesn’t mind company as long as they don’t try to filch stuff while he’s cooking it.

“Maybe avoid the crow’s nest while Usopp has watch and is alone up there – I’m not sure he could really concentrate with you sitting there. But apart from that it’s mostly mine, since it also functions as the gym and I do most of my training there. As long as that doesn’t bother you feel free to come up anytime.”

Law felt like hitting his head against the mast. Repeatedly. Was there really no common sense to be found anywhere on this ship?

Deciding that he was better off with simply nodding to show that he had heard the other instead of pursuing this conversation any further, he did just that before closing his eyes to relax some.

Resting there against the mast was surprisingly peaceful with the sun shining down on him and the soft sounds of a blade being cleaned next to him. He could hear Mugiwara-ya making a ruckus somewhere but it was far enough not to alarm him. Even Kitetsu seemed to have calmed down somewhat and wasn’t quite that noticeable with its displeasure anymore. 

If the rest of their journey went like this he might just make it with at least some of his sanity intact at the end of it. And after that it wouldn’t really matter anymore.

* * *

Zoro scowled down at the rock. Where had that Rock-bastard disappeared to? He had been hard enough to track inside the castle but then he had let himself be led out here where the bastard had suddenly dived deep into the rock without giving him any chance to follow.

Turning back he headed towards the castle in order to search out his query. He hadn’t gone far before the sound of falling rocks in the distance made him look around. Seeing that the castle missed the top of its central tower made him smirk. Because that meant that there was a fight up there which could only mean that Luffy had made it and was fighting Mingo.

Picking up his pace in the hope of finding his own opponent before the asshole could interfere with Luffy’s fight he was suddenly distracted by something brushing against the edges of his awareness. 

Stopping and tilting his head a bit to the side he tried to pinpoint what exactly had attracted his attention. It felt familiar in a weird way, like he should _know_ it but just different enough to throw him off. It felt like anger and sharp edged annoyance coupled with a desire to unleash… he snorted as everything fell into place. Because above everything else it felt like a cursed sword throwing a tantrum. The flavor might be different from Kitetsu’s but now that he knew it was easy enough to recognize it.

Changing directions he made his way towards Kikoku. Because Luffy wanted to rescue Tora-guy and he would need his sword for the fights that still lay before them. And ignoring the sword just felt wrong.

It didn’t take long before he reached it. Looking down on it Zoro contemplated his options. Kikoku was already pissed off and Kitetsu too was stirring at his hip in a decidingly unhappy manner.

“I’m going to pick you up,” he informed the sword “and I’ll return you to your master but you need to tone it down a bit. Is that understood?”

When the angry aura around the sword lessened somewhat he rested his right hand reassuringly on Kitetsu’s hilt before bending down and taking a firm grip on the nodachi’s saya. Because there was no way he was touching that one’s hilt. That would just be asking for trouble.

Straightening back up he was pleased to note that both swords seemed willing to behave for the moment. Now he only needed to find Luffy and Trafel-guy and hope he didn’t actually get into any fights until then. He could so do without the headache such a situation would cause.

The ground shaking underneath his feet ripped him out of his thoughts. He barely picked up on the Rock-bastards presence before he found himself outside of the castle once again – when had he reentered it? – and could do nothing but stare as it suddenly rose upwards and moved away.

Looking around the now castleless plateau he caught sight of a group of people not too far away. Before he could start to make his way over he heard Mingo start talking about something or another but he didn’t really pay attention.

Once he reached the group he checked in with Luffy before making his way over to where Tra-guy was sitting on the ground.

“Here,” he said while passing the sword back to its owner.

“Thank you, Zoro-ya,” the other replied cradling the sword close for a moment before laying it down next to him. “Where did you find it?”

“In the castle. It was throwing a tantrum,” he added with a smirk.

The ringing of his Den Den Mushi made them stop their conversation. After giving Tra-guy a nod he went back over to Luffy in order to answer leaving the reunited pair alone.

#### End


End file.
